Wireless communications using wireless devices has become prevalent throughout society creating the need for faster, more reliable with greater range wireless communication techniques. A mesh network is a network of wireless devices that operate in a multi hop manner to extend wireless range and provide robust connectivity. An Extend Service Set (ESS) Mesh network may include a wireless mesh of several access points (APs) and clients. All devices, APs and clients, in an ESS mesh network may operate using the same ESSID and for single radio devices, all APs and clients may communicate with each other on the same operating channel, which forms the backbone of the network. Due to wireless network conditions, these devices may end up using different transmission frequencies, resulting in a set of disjoint network clusters. Nodes of one cluster may not be able to communicate with nodes of other clusters, thereby reducing the efficiency and robustness of the ESS mesh network.
Thus, a strong need exists for a system, apparatus and method capable of improved wireless communication techniques using mesh networks.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements illustrated in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements are exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals have been repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding or analogous elements.